The Power Within Us
by Inspired2Write
Summary: This is not about Gmajor and a recording contract.  Jude has been accepted to a prestigious performing arts school where one of her professors is Tommy Quincy.  This story is about the affect Tommy and Jude have on each other.
1. Ready?

**Chapter One **

**Ready?**

The looming, brick walls of Vanceburg Preparatory School came into vision. There was an endless rode that became indistinguishable among the thick lining of trees. I watched as the car ahead of us continued to get dustier and dustier as every minute passed and I was interested to see if my mom's, once black car, was now miraculously brown. My mom who usually liked the windows down, had them tightly closed, worried that the dust would intoxicate us and in turn kill us. My mom is a bit dramatic.

I looked over at her and I could tell she was also wondering if the car was no longer black. She saw that my gaze was fixed on her and she turned to look at me for a moment.

"Nervous?" She asked me.

I shrugged indifferently. "Not sure." I answered easily.

I saw her repress a smile. "This will be a good experience for you." She insisted.

"Mom," I began with a laugh. "You are acting as though you are sending me off to boarding school. I want to be here, you know that." I assured her.

She was silent for a moment, concentrating on the road, seeing as she almost hit a family of rabbits that felt they should cross the road at the exact moment my mom began to pass them.

"I'm going to miss you." She said softly.

I was silent. My mom was my best friend and she was the one person I could count on. We had avoided talking about this, about this moment. My new home, Vanceburg Prep, I guess you could say, was 2,000 miles away from the home I grew up in. No more unplanned shopping days or Saturday movie nights, we had to _plan_ to see each other, and if we were lucky it would be once every two or three months.

I glanced over at her and squeezed her hand softly. "I'll call you every night." I promised her.

She smiled warmly at me. "And I'll answer every night."

I looked over at the school and suddenly it was no longer a mere figure in the distance, but an enormous towering building. My pulse quickened and I could feel my heart beating against my chest.

"Nervous?" She asked me again, noticing the color in my face, fading away.

I nodded feeling a knot form in my throat. This is how people must feel when they arrive at college but I'm two years ahead, I guess you could say. Vanceburg Preparatory School takes pride in itself for its fine arts: art, literature, music and so on. Last year I had received a letter about this school, inviting me to board here. Of course I was unsure, I liked my old school, good friends and such, but this was a new experience and people who go here want to be here. Unlike the seniors in my math class last year, who were supposed to graduate two years earlier. The car came to a halt and my mom looked over at me, worriedly.

"We're here." She attempted to say lightly, but came out hoarse and strained.

I smiled weakly at her. "We're here." I breathed.

I stepped out of the car and indeed it was brown, I smiled despite myself, when my mom sighed annoyed, and muttered how she had just cleaned it just two days before. I opened the truck and lifted out an enormous suitcase and handed it stiffly over to my mom. She took a hold of it and placed it on the ground, figuring she could persuade an innocent man to help her. I grabbed the last suitcase and my guitar case. I placed the suitcase on the ground and watched my mom flag down a guy who looked around my age. I swung the guitar over my shoulder and smiled weakly at him as he came over.

"So you need some help?" He asked me kindly, seeing that I had nothing to do with this trap.

I smiled and nodded, studying him. He was good looking; shaggy light brown hair, must be six foot, and nice built body; lean but muscular.

I stuck out my hand and in turn he shook my hand, a nice strong shake. I smiled again.

"I'm Jude Harrison." I offered.

"I'm Keith Olan." He said with broad smile. "So where do you reside?" He asked me, as he swung one suitcase over his shoulder, and picked the other one up with his open arm. He must be more muscular then I suspected.

"Oh right." I said taking out a sheet of paper from my front pocket. "Um…" I said going through the list and finally finding the building I was to live in. "Huntingburg Hall?" I questioned, looking doubtfully at him.

"Ah yes Huntingburg Hall." He said with a smile. "Follow me." He said leading the way. I looked over at my mom and he followed my gaze. "Um… right," He began awkwardly. "I'll be over there." He said pointing at bench, which was shadowed by a massive, somewhat daunting tree. "When you need me just come and get me."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Ah you're welcome." He said simply and strode away.

I walked over to my mom and threw my arms around her neck. She hugged me tightly and I felt the sudden urge to cry.

"Mom I love you." I said muffled by her light brown hair.

"It's mutual." She said trying to lighten up the mood, I laughed and pulled away to get a good look at her.

"Be good," She began, pushing my vibrant red hair out of my face. "And don't get to crazy about the boys." She said glancing over at Keith, who was watching us.

"I won't." I said laughing and we hugged once last time.

"Talk to you later?" I questioned as she opened the car door.

She paused. "Talk to you later," She answered. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye." I said and watched her car become clouded by the dust and then she was gone.

I walked towards Keith who rose from the bench, as I approached.

He grabbed hold of my suitcases and let out a gruff moan. "Ready?" He asked me.

"Ready." I answered.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter Two**

**The Beginning **

After Keith helped me pile my things in my room and after he asked me for my number, I was sitting alone in my dorm room. I was rooming with two other girls, both I knew nothing about. All three beds looked equally good to me, so I just randomly chose the one on the far left side. I made my bed and hung up posters of my favorite bands and possible Mr. Jude Harrison's (Johnny Depp, Jensen Ackles, ect.). I studied the layout of my part of the room and was satisfied. I turned around when I heard the door opened and was faced with girl who looked around my age; she had jet black hair that when down to the middle of her back, paired with bright green eyes.

She smiled uncomfortably and in turn I introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Jude Harrison." I said lightly, opening my arms up, inviting a hug.

She took the invitation and laughed. "Hi I'm Peyton Carmichael." She said warmly, I watched as her once rigid posture loosened up. "So this is my first year." She said looking at my posters.

"Same here." I said with a smile. "Are you 17,18?" I questioned.

"15, actually." She answered meeting my eyes, they were twinkling.

I must have looked surprised because she began to laugh.

"Yeah I know," She chuckled softly. "People tried to sell me credit cards when I was thirteen so I get it."

"It's not a bad thing," I insisted. "Just surprising."

"Yeah, I know." She said lightly. She began unpacking her stuff and I watched her take out poster almost identical to mine. She turned and smiled at me.

"I think you and me will get along just fine." I said with a laugh.

"I agree." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to explore campus," I began, getting up from my bed. "Want to come or…"

She cut me off. "Actually I'm going to finish unpacking but I'll see you, okay?" She questioned.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed my purse. "Bye Peyton."

"Bye."

I walked out and made my way down stairs. Everything about campus was breathtaking. The medieval architecture, contrasted nicely against the bright blue sky, decorated with flawless white clouds. The grass was lush and green, embellished with flowers the colors of purple, magenta, yellow, orange and surprisingly sapphire.

I walked across the cobblestone pathway and towards a modern building that seemed misplaced along the medieval building surrounding it. I realized it was a student union, when I saw numerous instruments set up, which many students were performing on. There were five rows of computers, all occupied and a Starbucks which of course, like others was blocked by several students.

There were small groups of people talking scattered everywhere along the room. And then it hit me. It was just like high school. Clichés and such, the only differences were the clichés weren't as distinct but still obviously there. I guess I was under the assumption that since all of us were lovers of the arts, we would all be friends but I guess you can say I'm pretty naïve.

"You know this place seems to have the opposite effect on most people." I turned and was faced with a strikingly good-looking man.

Yes I mean man.

He was a good head taller then me. He had well-defined muscles that were still obvious in a black buttoned down shirt, with the three top buttons open exposing a white undershirt. His short brown hair was carelessly placed, accenting his striking cheekbones. His clear blue eyes twinkled as he smiled good-naturedly at me.

"And what effect does it have on _most _people." I said emphasizing most.

"Well most people are tired and depressed but then when they step in here they are suddenly happy and full of energy, miracle actually." He said smoothly.

"Sounds like it." I said carelessly.

"Then there is you. Complete opposite affect. So I take it you're not most people." He said after a moment of silence.

"I guess not." I said effortlessly.

He was about to say something else but someone called my name. I turned and saw it was Peyton.

"Well see you around." I said with my smile and made my way over to Peyton, not hearing his response.

"He's good-looking." She observed after I gave her a hug.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah he sure is."

"He's totally watching you." She said with a smile. "You must have left some impression on him."

"I guess." I said with a shrug.

"What's his name?" She asked me.

"Don't know, never came up." I answered.

"Never came up?" She asked me. "He's gorgeous, how did that never come up?" She demanded.

"We talked for like a second." I said defending myself. "No time."

"You should have blown me off, I would have understood." She said shaking her head at me.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Yes my dad likes to remind me everyday." She said dismissively. "So guess what it's just you and me in the room. Our roommate dropped her scholarship so we have the whole room to ourselves."

"More room the better." I said lightly.

"I like the way you think." She said smiling.

For the next few hours we walked around campus and became familiar with the layout of things. We grabbed something to eat in the food hall and soon after went back to our dorms ready to sleep.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Eh sort of." I answered.

"I'm really nervous." She said her voice showing it.

"Well at least we have first period together." I pointed out

"Yeah, music history should be interesting." She said softly.

"Yeah." I agreed and we both drifted off to sleep.

I was up before most of the floor, which was completely planned. I'm a complete shower whore and no way am I going to cut my showers short because I have to share. Yes selfish I know. After I was through with my half an hour shower and blow drying my hair, I made my way back to my dorm. Peyton had just gotten in the shower so I had the room to myself. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a simple black shirt. Yes I know a little boring but it works. I decided to do my makeup light and natural, you know a little bit of eye linear, a little bit of blush. Peyton walked in, still dripping and sighed dramatically.

"My hair is going to be wet all day." She complained, while choosing what to wear.

I smiled, trying my best not to tease. "Well if you got up earlier…"

She cut me off. "Yeah, yeah whatever." She held up a short skirt and a green tank top. "What do you think?" She asked me.

She definitely had the body to pull of the skirt but it was on the borderline of being slutty. "Eh the skirt is a bit revealing." I said honestly.

She grabbed a pair of tight jeans. "Better?" She asked.

"Better." I answered.

"So Miss Harrison I think its best we go off to Music History." She said properly.

"I believe you're right Miss Carmichael." I teased back.

We headed off to Music History, talking about our lives back at home. Peyton's dad died when she was so young that she can barely remember him, and for as long as she can remember her mom has had a different guy each week.

We were one of the last people to get in the class. I noticed the guy from yesterday, I don't think he noticed me; he was busy ready a paper.

"There he is." Peyton whispered in my ear, excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and we took the last two seats, which of course were in the front of the class.

"Isn't it cool that he is in this class?" Peyton questioned, smiling at me.

"Stop staring, I don't want to be obvious." I said not looking in his direction.

"Hi class." Said a voice and I looked up and it was coming from mystery guy. You have to be kidding me.

I hear every girl in the class call out hi excitedly and all the guys mumble in response. I guess everyone has noticed the joys of having a hot teacher.

"So," His eyes fell on me and for a moment he did not say anything. He immediately composed himself. "So," He began again. "I'm Tom Quincy; I go by Tom and nothing else. None of this Mr. Quincy crap, because seriously guys I'm what eight years older then you, ten at most?" He shrugged. "So everyone out of your seats." He commanded.

No one moved.

"Hmm…" He observed. "I was told that the most brilliant kids go here, could have fooled me." He teased us.

I was the first up and everyone followed. "Thank you." He said to me, smiling warmly. "See that's what is disappointing about this generation, and yes I include myself in this. We were taught to follow." He said with. "We do what others say and we do not think for ourselves, people we are so much smarter then the people before us. We have technology to back us up, we need to break out of tradition and begin our own traditions." He looked at us. "I know this is Music History but how about we make our own history?" He asked the class. "Everyone move your desk to the side of the room."

No one hesitated this time and in a minute or two all the desks were against the wall and a huge space was in the middle of the room.

He smiled broadly at us. "Good." He said pleased. "No more waiting for someone to make the first move, we're beginning to think for ourselves." No one said anything but watched him nervously. "Okay everyone lets sit down in a circle, not a square, not a triangle but a circle." Everyone sat down, in an oval-like circle. He was sitting in the middle, looking at all of us.

"We're going to go around the circle, introduce ourselves, and say the basic things about ourselves, after this it's up to you guys to know each other at a more personal level." He paused and his eyes fell on me momentarily. "I'll began, hi everyone I'm Tom Quincy. I'm twenty-six years old and this is my first job teaching. I play guitar and love to write." He looked around the circle and pointed at a guy with rainbow hair. "It's your turn."

"So hey ladies I'm George." He said smiling charmingly at us. "I'm nineteen and I play the drums. I'm currently single, but hopefully not for long." He said eyeing Peyton, who in turn rolled her eyes.

Next to him was a tiny girl with bleach blonde hair and deep brown eyes. "Hi." She said nervously. "I'm Katie and I'm thirteen." She looked a lot younger then she was but she was adorable. The total All-American girl, freckles and all. "I play piano and saxophone." I watched as color went to her cheeks. "Um.. yeah that's it."

After ten or so people it was Peyton's turn. "So hi everyone I'm Peyton." She said with a smile. George called out hey Peyton and she ignored him. "So yeah I'm fifteen." I saw George's face fall a bit, yup buddy jailbait. "I play the flute and guitar." She looked at George who seemed to get over the fact that she was illegal. "I'm currently single and like to keep it that way." She said looking at him.

He smiled in return.

"So hi I'm Jude." I said, watching as Tom straightened up a bit. "I play guitar, piano and I love to sing." I said softly. "I'm sixteen and yup that's basically it. Oh and wait I love to write." I added quickly, looking shyly at Tom who met my gaze.

He continued to look at me and did not stop until the person after me stopped speaking. The last person was Keith.

"So yeah I'm Keith." He said casually. "I'm eighteen and I actually don't play an instrument like everyone else here." He said with a laugh. "But hey I love music so that seemed good enough for me." He said with a shrug. "I'm extremely into movies and hope to be a screenplay writer and a director." He said honestly.

Everything went quiet and all eyes went on Tom who had stood up. "Okay that's it for today." He said with a good-natured smile. "Actually we went a bit over time, about five minutes, sorry about that." He apologized.

No one seemed to care; this was definitely one of the more interesting classes I've had personally. Everyone got up and grabbed their stuff and began to leave. He stood by the door and said bye to everyone that left. I was talking to Keith who was asking me how long I played guitar and asked what kind of things I write; meanwhile George was very much throwing himself at Peyton, while she looked at me helplessly.

I looked over at Tom who began putting the desk back in order. I only had two classes today and my next one wasn't for hours.

"I'll help." I offered. Everyone was leaving. George had somehow convinced Peyton to grab a bite to eat and Keith had a class in five minutes.

"Thanks Jude." Tom said when everyone left. We were about half way done and I looked over at him and smiled.

"No problem." I said easily.

"So you like to write?" He asked me.

We were on opposite sides of the room, he was doing the left side I was doing the right side.

"I love to write." I corrected him.

He smiled unconsciously. "My mistake." He apologized. "You write songs?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. "Mainly songs, sometimes short stories, but mainly songs." I looked over at him. "What about you?"

"Songs and stories." He answered. "I want to be an author more then anything else but I want to teach." He said. "Music is a part of me just as much as writing is and just as a part of me as teaching."

We met at the middle desk and I smiled at him. "What kind of stories do you want to write?" I asked him.

He looked thoughtfully at me. "Life stories." He answered honestly. "Picture this Jude, you're lying in bed and you just finished a book, a novel." He corrected himself. "And you lay it on your stomach and you just you just lay there and think. And there is just a part of you that changes, not a great deal but you appreciate things more or you do something nice for another." He looked at his hands. "I want to write that book." His eyes met my eyes. "What about you Jude, what do you want to do?" He asked me.

I carefully considered this question. "You know that song that you always wake up to, or that song that you turn up extremely high when you had a crappy day?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"I want to write that song." I answered.

He smiled at me. "See its things like that that amazes me. The power of words, the power of music can give complete strangers something meaningful to talk about."

We looked at each other and I was the first to look away. "I should go," I began. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Bye Jude." He said kindly. Half of me expected him to ask if he could join me, but half of me knew he wouldn't. He was after all only my teacher.


	3. MixedUp

**Chapter Three**

**Mixed-Up**

After I grabbed something to eat and saved Peyton from George, I decided to explore the campus, primarily the library.

After hearing Tom speak so fondly of books, I wanted to find that book that would affect me. I do love to read but the way he spoke of writing and the affect it had on him, I just wanted to share that feeling with him.

I really did not know where to start. I usually read the cute, teen, romance novels, which sadly have no depth to them. It's always the same story but with a different setting and a different guy.

"So what are you looking for?"

I spun around and smiled at the guy before me. "Hey Keith."

"Hey yourself." He said with a smile.

"So how was class?" I said, referring to the class after Music History.

"Very bleak." He answered honestly. "Basically Professor Jacobs, told the whole class that very few of us were _worthy_ to be in his class, and even less of us were _worthy _to breathe his air." He said in a snobbish tone.

"Sounds exciting." I said with a laugh.

"Very exciting." He said mockingly. "Can't wait until midterms."

I laughed and he smiled at me. "So… are you doing anything later?" He asked me.

I looked at him in surprise. "I have class in half an hour." I said confused.

"I mean tonight." He clarified.

I shook my head no. "I don't have anything planned."

He looked at me anxiously. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked me.

It took me a moment to respond. It was weird, he's extremely good-looking and such a nice guy but I wasn't exactly bursting with enthusiasm to say yes. But at the same time I couldn't find a reason to say no.

"Yeah," I answered and watched as his face lit up. "That would be fun." I said honestly.

He smiled, looking relieved and extremely happy. "So I'll come by your room around seven?" He questioned.

"Yeah sure." I answered. "Do I need to change or anything?" I asked him, referring to my wardrobe.

"No." He said shaking his head. "You look fine."

"Okay, so I'll see you later?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said smiling at me. "Bye Jude."

"Bye." I said and watched him walk away.

I stood there just sort of dumbfounded. He's cute, he's older, he's nice, he's funny, come on what more do you want.

I figured I'll get a book later, I'll have the time. My next class was Classical Music. The very popular saying is you must know the rules before you break them, which I believe strongly in. I was one of the first people in the class. I noticed right away that George was there. He waved me over to sit with him. I sat by him and smiled.

"So you're rooming with Peyton?" He asked me.

I should have known he wanted to get info on Peyton. "I am."

"Do you think she would be interested? Is she just playing that tough girl act, or is she really blowing me off?" He asked me.

"I think she's blowing you off." I answered honestly. "But," I began quickly, wanting to keep George from killing himself in frustrated passion. "I don't know her that well, so my guess is just as good as yours."

He was silent for a moment. "I'm not a complete pervert." He said looking at me. "I like women believe me." He said with a smile. "But the whole flirting with her in front of everyone, it's just an act." He reassured me. "Peyton, she's… she's beautiful. I mean come on her eyes are green." He said with a laugh. "I mean they are green. Not like hey-I'm-kinda-green-but-kinda-blue green, but like green-green." He said acting like it was a miracle.. "It was cool talking to her during breakfast, well until you interrupted us."

I smiled despite myself.

"I just I don't know, she's young." He said looking thoughtfully out the window.

"She really isn't." I said looking at him. "I mean yes she's fifteen, four years younger then you." I said, making sure that was known. "But it's says she's fifteen on her birth certificate, but from what I know of her she seems much older emotionally." I said truthfully.

He nodded in agreement. "She affects me." He said with a laugh. "I know that sounds ridiculous but she affects me." He was silent for a moment. "No one affects me."

"I'll talk to her." I said looking at him, questioningly.

He shook his head. "No don't." He said looking at me. "When it comes to these things I think it should only be between two people, no one else." He was silent. "It's private." He said softly.

I looked at him, genuinely looked at him. "You are not who I thought you were."

He looked at me and smiled. "I hope Peyton feels the same."

I looked at him. "I think she will." I assured him. "Don't put this act on for her, she deserves to see the real you."

He smiled. "Thanks Jude."

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

A middle-aged lady walked in the room and smiled at us. "Okay everyone," she began. "I'm Mrs. Camper and welcome to Classical Music."

To be completely honest, that class was interesting. And Mrs. Camper is pretty chill, I mean she's defiantly no Tom Quincy, but she's a good teacher, interesting, serious but still fun.

"She was cool." George said as we left the class.

"Yeah." I agreed. "She knows what she's teaching you know?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I always hate it when like your history teacher is also the football coach." He said with a laugh.

I laughed. "Yup sounds like my school." I stopped in front of my dorm building and turned to George. "I would invite you inside," I insisted. "But I'm not sure Peyton will appreciate it." I said honestly.

He sighed. "Yeah I know." He said. "I'll show her the real me tomorrow."

I laughed. "Bye George."

"Bye Jude."

I walked in my dorm and Peyton was lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Is that a good book?" I asked her.

She looked at me and showed me the front cover. It was "The Green Mile" by Stephen King.

"One of Stephen King's best." She said smiling at me. "How was Classical Music?" She asked me, sitting up on her bed.

"It was good actually." I said sitting down by her. "Mrs. Camper is pretty laid-back."

"Tom Quincy laid-back?" She asked me.

I laughed and shook my head. "No one is as laid back as him."

"I like him, he's cool." She said studying me.

I nodded in agreement.

"What did you guys talk about when I left?" She asked me.

"Eh nothing much." I said with a shrug.

She looked at me and sighed. "Give me more then that Miss Harrison, come on you were alone in a classroom with the hottest guy _ever_."

"Who just happens to be my teacher_ and_," I said emphasizing and. "And he is _ten_ years older then me."

"Age is just a number." She said studying me.

I laughed. "Well it doesn't matter because I'm going on a date tonight."

"With Tom?" She asked me excitedly.

"No, Peyton, no." I said shaking my head. "With Keith."

She was silent for a moment. "Keith's cute." She finally said.

"Yes and nice and funny." I said trying to convince her.

"Hey you don't need to convince me, you are the one going on a date with him." She pointed out. "Do you like him?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't really know him." I confessed. "But that's what dates are for, getting to know each other."

"Well what time is the date?" She asked me.

"Seven." I answered.

"Okay, that gives us two hours to get you ready." She said looking at her phone.

"Peyton, it's just going to be casual." I insisted.

"Come on," She said ignoring me. "Go take a shower." She said pointing at the door. "I'll get the makeup and clothes ready."

When I didn't move she pointed at the door again. "Go."

"Fine." I muttered and went towards the bathroom.

After two hours of getting ready I honestly looked good. Peyton straightened my hair, which surprisingly was a dramatic change, compared to my usual wavy hair. My makeup was done a little more dramatic, with smoky eyes and dark linear. My cheeks were accented with a pink blush called strawberry delight and my lips appeared fuller with a shimmery red gloss.

I was wearing a blue halter top and a short black skirt. Not too short but short enough to be suggestive but long enough to not be considered slutty. I was wearing black high heals that made my legs seem endless.

Peyton smiled at me. "You look gorgeous."

I smiled; I never dress up like this. "It's not too much?" I asked her.

"Not too much at all." She promised me.

Someone knocked on the door and I looked at Peyton and realized I was excited. Keith is a nice guy and we are going to have fun.

I answered the door and smiled at Keith. He was dressed a little nicer, so that neither of us were going to look out of place.

"Jude," He said completely speechless. "You look, you look really nice."

I felt myself blush. "Thank you." I said looking down at my hands and then at him.

He smiled at me. "Hey Peyton." He said looking behind me.

"Hi Keith." She said with a little wave. "So you two have fun." She said looking at both of us. "I need to study, so you guys need to leave." She said teasingly.

"Bye Peyton." I said giving her a hug. I whispered 'thank you' in her ear. She smiled at me.

"Bye." Keith said to her, and then we left.

"So what are you hungry for?" He asked me, as we walked around campus.

"Mexican." I answered honestly.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said smiling at me. "You don't mind eating here do you?" He asked me. "I know it's not fancy or…"

I cut him off. "Eating here sounds great." I assured him. I felt him slip his hand into mind. It felt nice, it really did, but it didn't quite fit.

"So I noticed you and your mom are really close." He stated looking at me, trying to break the awkward silence.

It took me a moment to respond. And then I realized he saw my mom when I arrived here yesterday. I nodded. "Yeah we are." I said smiling at him.

"That's really cool." He said looking at me.

"Yeah she's basically my best friend." I said with a laugh. "Like she gets me, you know?" I questioned looking.

He nodded. "I know." He said softly.

We arrived at Mi Tortilla and Keith was rubbing my hand softly. I felt uncomfortable to be honest.

"So what do you want?" He asked me.

"Um…just a bean burrito and um…a coke." I answered looking at him.

"Okay I'll order." He offered.

"And I'll get a table." I said while trying to hand him some money.

He shook his head. "No, I'll pay."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." I said with an awkward smile. "I'll go get a table." I walked over to the only empty table which was a little ways away. I sat down and sighed. I was having fun but it just didn't feel right. I watched Keith. I mean come on he is so cute and nice and funny but I just don't get that feeling. That feeling that makes you happy but also makes you want to cry.

"Jude, hey." I looked up and saw that it was Tom.

I stood up in surprise. "Hi Tom." I said with a smile.

I saq him look at me and I realized what I was wearing. I tugged on my skirt self-consciously.

"Jude you look," He began. "You look," It looked like something got caught in his throat. He coughed awkwardly. "You look really," He shook his head trying to find the right words. "You look really beautiful." He said quickly.

I felt myself look at my hands. "Thanks Tom." I said finally meeting his eyes.

"You did something with your hair." He said pushing a strand of hair out of my face. Almost immediately he pulled his hand away and looked in the other direction.

"Yeah." I said trying to break the silence. "I straightened it, well Peyton did."

"Oh you're rooming with Peyton?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Are you here with someone?" He asked me, looking at me.

"Um…" I said looking at my hands again. "Yeah, yeah I am." I said looking at him.

He looked at me. "Oh…" He said softly, but he was cut off by Keith.

"Hey Tom." Keith said excitedly.

"Keith," Tom said mildly surprised, looking at me for a moment. "What's up?" He asked him.

"Nothing much." He said laying the food on the table. He slipped his hand in mine. "Just having dinner with the prettiest girl here." He said smiling at me.

I looked at him and smiled and the turned my attention to Tom. For a second it looked like he was looking at our hands but he quickly turned his attention to Keith.

"See I'm glad my class did what I wanted." He said avoiding my gaze. "Having the students get to know each other on a more personal level." He continued to look at Keith. "So um... I don't want to keep you guys from your date." On the word date he looked at me. "I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." We said bye and I watched him hurry off.

"He's such a cool guy." Keith said smiling at me.

"Yeah he is." I agreed, watching him walk away.

"He sure seems to like you." He commented, studying me as I took a bite of my burrito.

I shrugged. "I just helped him put the desk back in order, so I think he thinks he is _supposed _to be nice to me."

"Or he sees a pretty girl he wants to get to know." He said looking at me.

"He's smarter then that, he's my teacher." I insisted looking at Keith.

Keith looked at me and then smiled. "I'm glad you agreed to go on a date with me tonight."

I smiled awkwardly at him. "I'm glad too." I did have a nice time.

"Come on." He said when we were both done eating. "I'll walk you to your door."

We walked to my dorm holding hands and talking. We aren't comfortable together or at least I'm not comfortable with him. We came to my door and smiled at him.

"Here we are." He said looking at me.

"Here we are." I said looking at him. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said after a moment of silence. I went to open the door.

"Wait Jude."

I turned and looked at Keith and before I knew it he kissed me. A soft, sweet kiss that would mean the world to me, if I liked him. He smiled at me and I could tell it meant the world to him. I hate myself. It's the worst feeling liking someone that doesn't feel the same.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." I said weakly, I saw his face fall. I could tell he expected me to throw my around him and kiss him but I couldn't.

"Oh okay." He said looking away. "Bye Jude."

"Bye." I opened the door and sighed.

Peyton came over to me. "Did you have fun? "She asked me.

"Yeah." I answered honestly. "But he's just not the guy for me."

"Does he know that?" She asked me.

I thought about the look on his face when he said bye. "Yeah I think so."


End file.
